Back to december
by quam fabrevens
Summary: ONE SHOT!AGAIN sam and quinn one shot inspired by 'back to december by taylor swift' where quinn realized that she is still in love with sam and want him back and so she decided to do one thing to get him back..please review


**The idea just popped in my mind and i wanted to write it...and espicially cause i love the song 'back to december' so here it is ONE SHOT! again sam and quinn-hope you like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: **i sadly still dnt own glee!

**ONE SHOT! sam and quinn!**

Quinn's P.O.V

It was the first day of the last year in we gonna graduate and get seperated,but in these year i just wanna do one thing i have lost the last year!

I need sam back! , i was idiot when i kissed finn...i actually didn't feel anything when i kissed finn. god why did i do that, i was sooo in love with sam..._and i am still_..

Yes i'm still in love with sam evans...he is the best thing ever happened in my life , and i'm gonna do anything to get him back , its the last year and i want it to be perfect and complete with sam.

I got dressed and went downstairs to have my breakfast and so i ate a piece of toast and ran out when i heared the beep of santan's car. i said my godbye to my mom and rushed out

When i went out i was greeted by came crushing to me and hugged me.

"i missed you soo much Q"said brittany while hugging me tight

"me too brit , actually we were together from two days" i said while giggling

"yea, but britt misses you so much, and i do too" said santana jogging and hugging me

"heheh, lets move we dont wanna get late on the first day school, do we?"i said raising an eyebrow.

"no we dont want" said santana and brittany

We got in the car and drove to school...actually yea santana and brittany became my best friend again from the day we were in new york and we spend the summer together but i wasn't that happy cause sam didn't want me to babysit his sibbling any more..and i was sad because i missed them and missed him too.

I haven't seen him throught out the summer and i'm sure he was busy _dating _mercedes...which really broke my heart...i mean what does he see in her...oh yea he is propebly with her because she dosn't cheat like me!

* * *

><p>We made it to <strong><em>mckinley<em>** high school and we were greeted by our friend from the cheerios althougt we weren't in cheerios any more...

We entered and hall and it was already filled with the students laughing and joking...we went and got our scheduel and then to our lockers...i kept my bag and books in my locker and while i was closing my locker and about to go.

I saw him, the most amazing guy i ever meet , there he is as usual , his sweet small on his lips chatting with his friends but i was caught from my thoughts when santana and brittany came.

"you missed him"

i turned around and saw santana and behind her brittany.."w-who you mean?" i said wondering did she saw me staring at him.

"trouthy mouth, you missed him" said santana pointing to him with her eyes.

"um...i..uh...promise me you wont say to anyone espically him"

"yea we promise" said britt

"you missed him, right?" said santana and i nodded looking sadly at him..."i wish i can have him again..i'm such a fool for losing him"

"i guess you are" said santana and looked at her.."what?you said your a fool" i just rolled my eyes and looked at him again.

"anyway we have to go to our classes...but before i forget , he and mercedes broke thorught the summer"said santana before leaving with brittany.

'what did she just say he b-broke u-up with m-mercedes...oh my god but why..wait did she cheat on him,,oh no mercedes won't do this..but wait maybe if santana was right..i may have a chance to get him back to me...and i will!'

At that moment while looking at him..a thought came on my mind..and if it didn't work ill do whatever to make him come back to me..._and he will!_

* * *

><p>I went to my first class and then went to the other periods and lunch which i had to sam in it ..but we actually didn't speak but now i was sure that he broke up with mercedes cause every one was speaking about them and mercedes also said that they broke up and now she was with a new black boy like her..<p>

I was sad for sam at first but then i thought i should not be sad cause soon i'm gonna be happy and sam is gonna be happy sooon enought..

The period flow fast and it was time to glee club..i went to my locker kept my books in my bag and went to glee club.

when i entered i saw everyone seated, finn and rachel seated in first row next to them was sam and santana and brittany was sitting in the upper row so i went to them and sat next to them.

I waved to them and minutes later entered..

"hey guys...how are you..did you enjoy the summer" said smiling to us

We answered him that we were fine and some said about there vacation where they went and how they spend there vacation..and after that said who as a song to began with..

On hearing that i raised my hand..i could see eveyone looking at me in surprise..they actually didn't believe i ws going to sing a solo neither did i!

I went to the middle of the choir room and stood there, left and went and sat on a chair...

"umm..i'm just gonna sing a song i love soo much and actually it's what i feel or what i felt the whole summer and i still feel the same.." i said and then turned to the guitar man and nodded to him to start and so he did.

_i'm so glad you made time to see me, _

_how's life tell me how's you family._

_i haven't seen them in a whileee._

while singing i looked at sam and i can see his surprised face..i really havn't seen his family in a while..

_you've been good , busier than ever_

_we small talk , work and the weather_

_your guard is up and i know whyyy_

i've actually saw him the last day school and he was like busy with his friends..we talked a little bit while i was babysitting his sibling and i know why his guard is up..

_is still burned in back of your mind _

_you gave me roses and i left them there to die _

_it turnes out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_wishing i'd realized what i had when you were mine _

_i go back to december,turn around and make it alright _

_i go back to december all the time..._

so that was me standing infront of him that day saying sorry for kissing finn..and i just want to go back to december..back to when we were the best couple , back to when he was mine i wish i can go back and make it all right..

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.<em>

The days in summer i was sleeping well..i would stay up remember the days we were together how we were happy..and the when his birthday came in summer and i didn't calle him i was scared that he wont pick up and ill be left broken...

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.<em>  
><em>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

And i remember when i saw him in summer he was happy laughing with mercedes and then i realized i knew that i'm still in love with him and i should fight for him..

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_  
><em>So good to me, so right<em>  
><em>And how you held me in your arms that September night -<em>  
><em>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

I missed his skin i missed the way he used to kiss me and held me in his arms i missed his sweet smile i missed everything it was just so right to me and to us..

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
><em>Probably mindless dreaming,<em>  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.<em>

Maybe i was thinking over when i said i'm gonna have him again i guess it's just a dream wont come true but is we loved again if he gave me a chance i promise i would love him right and wont leave him and cheat..

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
><em>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

i wish i can go back ato time and change it to where we were happy together but then i looked at mercedes and i knew if the chain is on his door i'll understand.

_But this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<em>  
><em>And I go back to December...<em>  
><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<em>  
><em>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>

_I go back to December all the time._  
><em>All the time.<em>

much and how i wanted soo badly that he would have misssed me too i wish i can go back to december and make it alright...

i ended the song there and i heared everyone cheering and clapping their hand and so the bell rang and everyone left i took my thing and went down the hall until i felt someones hand on my shoulder..

i turned around slowly and there he was..sam stanidng there smiling to me he din't say a word so i just spoke.."umm i just sang that song cause i feel that way im really sorry sam i wish i can go back to december and change everything"and then i spoke what was inside of me"i'm still in love with you sam"

and then i was surprised at what happened next..sam leaned down an captured his lips with mine ..i was surprised at first but i kissed him back..but it didn't last for a long time until he broke the kiss...

"im still in love with you quinn and i'll always will"i smiled at his words"we dont have to go back to december cause i already forgave you and we can complete from where we stopped"said sam and then we leaned down and kissed again but passionaly..

I smiled when he kissed me..here we are in the same place were he broke up with me and here we are now said to each other that we still in love with each other..and so i got sam evans back to me JUST FOR ME!

**so here it is my second shot hope you like it..i guess it was long so what do you think?love it?or you didn't? tell me what you think about it and review please **

**R&R**

**love**

**pawla ;D**


End file.
